Ya solo importas tu
by Thuringwethil
Summary: El heredero a la fortuna Malfoy parece haberlo perdido todo, hasta que encuentra una razón por la cual destruir esa mascara que lleva desde su niñez


**_Ya solo importas tu_**

**__**

**[Por: Thuringwethil]**

****

****

****

****

**_ Sangre_**, era todo lo que se podía ver y sentir, sin embargo nada de eso parecía importar, sentía la constante palpitación en su brazo, en la marca cadavérica que abarcaba parte de su pálido brazo, mientras avanzaba a gatas raspándose sus manos y el pantalón que ocupaba su rodilla sangrante y sin embargo eso tampoco le importaba.  A lo lejos se escuchaban gritos blasfemitos,  maldiciones, personas que con el grito acompañado por el sollozo llamaban a sus amigos e familiares y lo triste es que la mayoría de ellos solo recibía como única contestación el silencio impregnado de ese olor nauseabundo y sanguinolento que abarcaba el lugar. 

         De pronto, pareció que el clima se hubiera puesto de acuerdo con la situación que se llevaba en ese    momento en aquel bosque, donde los árboles ardían para luego consumirse no sin antes infectar a los que estaban a su alrededor, provocando un torbellino de calor y fuego que tan solo acrecentaba la sensación de haberlo perdido todo, o al menos lo que le que importaba al alma.

         Las nubes con una exhalación desprendieron todo su contenido sobre el bosque, sobre los cadáveres y sobre aquellos que todavía contenían un suspiro de vida, el bosque entonces se convirtió en vapor y ya nada se veía solo se escuchaban cada vez más los sollozos y los gritos de dolor. 

         El muchacho estaba conciente de que ya no quedaban muchos duelos a librar, que ambos bandos estaban perdiendo cada vez más a sus miembros. Al igual que él, perdidos, sintiendo como la vida se escapaba en cada segundo que pasaba. 

_Vida_ -  Suspiro y lo dejo en el airé por unos momentos, luego con actitud pensativa musitó – _Lo que nunca he tenido_ _gracias a mi cobardía_

         Se dejo caer sobre la grama chamuscada por el fuego que se había prendido gracias a los combates que hace no mucho se habían librado en aquel campo. Su cuerpo sangrante, mancho la grama que ahora lo acogía moribunda  mientras el solo le daba como gracias su sangre que se derramaba sin control, que ahora solo podía oler, impregnándosele en su nariz, haciéndolo sentir nauseas y desesperación.  ¿Quien pudo haber imaginado que el Señor Oscuro iba a elegir ese día como el último de la felicidad para muchas personas?,  que mandaría a aparecer a sus servidores, los _mortífagos_ y los haría matar incansablemente a todos los _muggles _que estuvieran en aquel bosque, para luego atraer a sus principales enemigos y retarlos uno a uno a un duelo. 

         Por supuesto Harry Potter, sus tres amigos y Dumbledore, habían tenido un gran papel en aquella lucha encarnizada y antes de que el viera en que había terminado todo esto, un estallido de poder lo había lanzado a varios metros, cayendo sobre su espalda y fracturándose varias costillas, además de otras heridas que se cubrieron al instante de sangre. Pero antes de ello, había visto a alguien que lo había hecho llegar a la conclusión con una sola mirada, _"el no quería seguir los pasos de su padre", _al lado de su hermano, la sangre-sucia y el cabeza-rajada de Potter

_Virginia _– Murmuro, mientras un torrente de sangre caía de su boca – _Ojalá Potter no permita que te hagan daño… _

         Aunque el joven sabía, que Harry Potter ayudaría antes a sus amigos, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger  que a Ginny, la hermana menor de su mejor amigo. Y lo triste de todo el asunto es que el joven sentía que si el pudiera elegir entre la muerte de su padres y la de Virginia, sabría que su corazón gritaría Virginia, pero su orgullo y cobardía la dejarían morir con una sola mirada de frialdad. 

         Más la razón ya no tenía lugar en aquel mar de vapor e sangre y que su cuerpo se seguía moviendo gracias solo al impulso y al instinto de su corazón. 

_Tengo que encontrarla  _-Se susurraba a cada movimiento que daba 

         El joven nunca olvido aquel camino, abarcado por cadáveres de personas que ya conocía, de personas que odiaba y de personas que estuvieron con él de alguna u otra forma. Y entonces sucedió.  A no muchos metros de allí Harry Potter con su varita en mano luchaba en un arduo duelo contra su padre: Lucius Malfoy, detrás de él a no mucho estaban Hermione Granger aferrándose fuertemente el vientre y un Ronald Weasley que preocupado y con una pierna falseada intentaba ayudarla, en aquella situación tan oscura, en sus ojos se podía apreciar el secreto y mutuo amor que sentían. 

         De pronto, a varios de metros de la batalla y oculta a los ojos de muchos, una chica estaba acostada sobre un charco de sangre, tan rojo como su cabello.

De pronto su corazón dejo de latir, sintió que las ultimas fuerzas que tenía se escapaban sin control a una velocidad que lo hacía sentir constantes nauseas._ No, No, ¡No! _Sentía como le gritaba su mente, como el dolor de cabeza que sentía lo quería hacer desplomar, más eso era lo que menos quería, su mente ya no razonaba, solo el odio se apoderaba de cada partícula de su ser y entonces supo la respuesta que buscaba. _venganza_, la palabra latió con estridente latido dentro de su ser, llenando de su fuego vengativo sus entrañas, y le pareció una idea bastante divertida, sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó, ignorando todo el dolor corpóreo que sentía y que aun así no se comparaba con el que sentía su agotada y ahora perdida alma. Se encaminó con una mirada macabra y cínica en sus ojos fríos y cada vez más brillantes a cada paso que daba, su túnica esmeralda era de color escarlata producto de la sangre que caía de las grandes heridas del muchacho, su cabello rubio platinado estaba alborotado y caía sobre una mirada gris más gélida y atemorizante que nunca. 

Y moviéndose como pudo llego hasta donde su padre. Esté lo miro con orgullo, quizás por primera vez en toda su vida, viendo a su hijo, agradecido de que en aquellos momentos su hijo fuera un mortifago y que estuviera vivo, cubierto de numerosas heridas y sangre, supuso Lucius con una sonrisa triunfante, más esto ya no le importaba al joven que caminaba con paso decisivo hacia su padre.. 

_¡Malfoy! Tendríamos que haber supuesto que tú también estabas en todo_ _esto_   - Grito Harry con las fuerzas que le quedaban, furioso.

El joven solo se limito a embozar una sonrisa casi cínica, pensando, _si, ahora estoy en todo esto, solo que de tu bando. _Y entonces escuchó a su padre, riéndose. 

- _Acaba con ellos Draco, como acabé con tu tonta hermana_ – Mirando a un Ron que girando su vista vio a su hermana en aquel estado y ahogo un grito de dolor y furia. 

Draco tomo su varita con tanta fuerza que pensó que la iba a quebrar y con movimientos psicópatas, con una mirada fría y por primera vez llena de lágrimas mezcladas con la sangre que caía de su frente, grito cambiando el sentido de la varita apuntando a su padre. 

_- Avada Kedavra_

Un rayo verde y luminoso abatió a su padre que no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar, de pronto todo se volvió negro.  

- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - 

Abrió sus ojos, todo era blanco, tan blanco que tuvo que cerrar otra vez los ojos y abrirlos hasta acostumbrarse, tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba en un hospital, en el momento en que abrió por cuarta vez los ojos, una medimaga de pelo azabache y ojos del mismo color, de aproximadamente unos 19 años de edad irrumpió en la habitación, preparó una poción y se la inyecto en el brazo izquierdo. 

- _¿Dónde estoy? _– Susurró el joven, todo parecía un sueño

- _En el Hospital San Mugo para enfermedades y lesiones mágicas – _susurro monótonamente mientras le tomaba la temperatura – _Tiene usted mucha suerte ¿está consiente de ello?_   

Se limito a embozar una sonrisa sarcástica, OH si, era la persona con más suerte del mundo entero. 

- _Realmente no _

- _Usted estuvo a punto de morir… - _intentando explicarle 

- _No – _con un pronunciado tono de sarcasmo y alargando la "o" _– cuénteme más_

  La medimaga se sintió ofendida y le iba a reclamar, pero se contuvo, realmente aquel paciente había pasado por muchas cosas. Luego sin decir nada se acercó al paciente que reposaba continuo a la cama de Draco. Mientras el joven pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido en la batalla, ninguno de los sucesos estaba claro en su mente, las escenas y la sangre se visualizaban en pequeños periodos de tiempo, como flash que retumbaban en su mente. Mientras recordaba, veía desinteresadamente como la enfermera atendía a una chica pelirroja de ojos marrones, con una gran cantidad de pecas adornándole sus mejillas y parte de su nariz pálida.

_¡Un momento! ¿Una chica pelirroja de ojos marrones y con pecas?  _El chico se incorporo tan de sopetón que se golpeó con la lámpara que estaba sobre su cabeza.  _"auch!" _

La medimaga se acercó a reincorporarlo._ - ¿Está usted loco? – _Mirándolo como si de verdad pensará esto de su extraño paciente. 

- _Señora..._ – Sin apartar la mirada de lo que creía que era una visión -  Digo_, señorita…- _sintiendo la mirada asesina de la medimaga sobre él- _ ¿Quién es esa paciente?_ – Señalando a la pelirroja que dormitaba no muy lejos de su cama. 

- _¿Ella?_ – Sintiéndose bastante molesta todavía, pero de igual forma consultando la etiqueta que portaba la cama de la chica – _Su nombre es Virennia… _

Draco sintió como si se desplomara por décima vez consecutiva en todo aquel largo día y mientras se lamentaba de su maldita suerte, la enfermera exclamo con una risita. 

- _Ah no, disculpe usted señor Malfoy, el nombre de esta paciente es Virginia Weasley._

- _Porque mi suerte tiene que ser tan maldita…_  – De pronto reaccionó, miro a la medimaga que estaba avergonzada por su equivocación y exclamo- _¿Qué ha dicho usted?_

- _Que su nombre no es Virennia es Virginia, **Virginia Weasley**_

El nombre retumbó por largo tiempo en la mente del rubio, cada vez más seguido, así como los latidos de su corazón acelerado. Se levantó está vez con una sonrisa tan sincera y profunda que no parecía que un rostro así pudiera estar antes tan abatido. Abrazó a la medimaga, que lo miró sin entender menos que nadie su reacción. 

- _Pero… ¿no está muerta?_

- _No señor Malfoy, está más viva y sana que muchos aquí, la trajeron inconsciente después de usted, al parecer uno de los mortífagos la intentó matar, pero alguien evito eso de alguna forma que todavía no nos explicamos…._ – La medimaga siguió dando detalles médicos, pero al joven esto le era absolutamente indiferente, Virginia estaba viva, _SU_ Virginia. 

La medimaga después de suministrar las pociones necesarias a los pacientes de aquella habitación y verificar que el estado del señor Malfoy no estaba gravemente afectado por la locura, dejó la habitación no sin antes lanzarle una ultima mirada a aquel paciente que parecía un niño al que le acababan de decir que irían al parque de diversiones aquel mismo día. 

Cuando el joven por fin pudo aclarar su mente y allanar su corazón, se reincorporó y se acerco a la cama de la pelirroja, con manos temblorosas, acarició suavemente la mejilla de la muchacha, aparto los mechones rojizos que caían sobre sus parpados cerrados y la arropo viendo que su piel se estremecía. Esto sucedió a lo largo de varios días, cada vez el joven le hablaba, le acariciaba sus cabellos y su rostro, se levantaba con la visión de poder verla a su lado. 

- _Si tan solo esto durara _

Una mañana el joven se levantó, aparto los mechones religiosamente del perfecto rostro de su niña, le dio un beso en la frente y comenzó a hablarle. 

- _Lo más probable es que mi destino sea Azkaban cuando salga de aquí, pero con solo tener tu imagen viva en mi mente podré soportarlo.  _

De pronto el cuerpo de Virginia se movió por primera vez en su estancia en el Hospital San Mugo y abrió sus ojos confusos y vivaces. La mirada del joven de ojos grises se apego a esta. Por unos segundos que parecieron minutos se contemplaron en silencio. Y cuando sus labios estaban apunto de unirse, cuando solo quedaba una distancia mínima. La puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a la Medimaga, que se quedó en silenció al ver la escena, pero siguió caminando. Ambos chicos se separaron entre confusos y avergonzados. La medimaga decidió entonces que estaba de inoportuna en la escena, cerró la puerta con cuidado y echando una última mirada de "Esto es un hospital" se retiro de la estancia cerrando con suavidad la puerta.

- _Malfoy… _

- _Weasley… _

En aquel momento, se dieron cuenta de que no podían seguir con aquella farsa, los ojos de la pelirroja brillaron con intensidad, se colocaron transparentes gracias a las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir y sin poder contener todo ese dolor en su pequeño y débil cuerpecito, se abrazó a un silencioso rubio, que luchaba contra su mascara de témpano de hielo, más está seguía ocupando su lugar, se limito a acariciar el suave cabello rojo que se deslizaba entre sus dedos, escuchaba la respiración de Virginia chocando contra su pecho y cuello, ahogando sollozos. El solo se limitaba a sentir aquel profundo dolor que emitía la persona que más le importaba, quizás la única que le importaba.  Y por ello, se alejaría de ella, no podía atarla a la vida degradante que él llevaba, sencillamente no podía hacerle más daño. 

- _Duerme._

- _No quiero… Draco yo… _

- _Si, yo también Virginia _– Levantando su mentón y mirándola a los ojos – _Por eso tienes que recuperar fuerzas_ – Y por primera vez en su rostro se apreció una fresca y bella sonrisa, solo dedicada a ella, por ultima vez. __

            Entonces, la niña de cabellos tonalidad fuego, se separo de los brazos del rubio, coloco su cabeza sobre la mullida almohada que la invitaba a soñar y dedicó una ultima mirada a ese chico que había destruido todo lo que lo había atado por tantos años, luego cerró sus parpados y procuró dormirse, entonces el chico tomó la varita de la mesa de noche y con un silencioso hechizo invitó a la chica a olvidarlo. El rubio quedo borrado de la mente de la menor de los Weasley. Pero antes de retirarse el muchacho contemplo largo tiempo a la pelirroja y sin embargo solo le parecían segundos. El rubio se acerco a la cama y depositó todos sus sentimientos haciendo uso de sus fríos labios en los de la niña pelirroja, su niña. 

**_*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*_**

****

****

**   Martes 7, 11:23 a.m. de Mayo **

               Sus parpados se abrieron, se estiro suavemente y reprimió un bostezo que se quería escapar de sus labios, observo a su alrededor y vio que estaba en un hospital, una medimaga de cabellos negros, de aproximadamente unos 20 años, calculó ella, esta se acerco a su cama, dio una sonrisa, los buenos días, le suministro varios hechizos, le dio una poción y después de contarle las razones por las que estaba allí. Se retiró. 

** Lunes 12, 3:29 p.m. de Mayo **

               Habían pasado varios días desde que había ingresado al hospital, ahora se disponía a regresar a su casa. _"La Madriguera"_ donde podría saber que había sido de su familia, hace tan solo 10 minutos el doctor le había explicado que su estado era muy bueno y ya se podía marchar del _Hospital San Mugo. _

**Lunes 12, 6:45 p.m. de Mayo**

Entró a su casa, fue recibida con un caluroso abrazo de sus padres que sollozaron de felicidad al comprobar que su hija estaba viva, al parecer habían ganado la batalla, aunque como su padre aseguró con aire pesimista "no la guerra". Su madre le preparó un delicioso desayuno, se sentó a la mesa y observo la portada del periódico mágico. 

**_   El Profeta, Lunes 12-5 _**

****

**   El heredero a la fortuna Malfoy, después de la trágica muerte del señor Lucius Malfoy, se entregó en la tarde de ayer a los dementotes de Azkaban asegurando y haciéndose responsable de numerosos delitos, como el del asesinato de su padre.  Así que por consecuencia de no poder cederse la fortuna a su legitimo heredero Draco Malfoy, la recibirá el señor Magnus Malfoy, que tiene lazos por parte del tío del señor Lucius Malfoy, con la familia, ya que los demás miembros, resultaron ser todos del lado oscuro. **

****_Virginia observo que la portada en movimiento, mostraba una foto tamaño grande de Malfoy, la chica ahogo un grito de asombro, cuando al mirar la foto, este le sonrió. _

****

__._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

**_N/A: _**_No sé que acabo de escribir, simplemente la idea surgió y la historia se fue construyendo por si sola, no sé que influyo en su composición, pero me agradaron los resultados y espero que a todos ustedes / vosotros también.  Y si les gustó me dejan un R/R y sino también  ^-^  _

**_Todas las sugerencias y críticas serán bien acogidas _**

****

****

****

****

****

_"Cualquier sacrificio para satisfacer al lector, ya que gracias a** ellos**, la vida de nosotros tiene sentido_

_"Estoy sumida en las sombras de las tristezas y odios de este mundo corrompido"_

_"Que la sombra y la oscuridad no se ciernan sobre tu vida"_


End file.
